Flickers of Color
by UnpopularYaoi
Summary: Len x Lui


[I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! FORST TIME USING THIS BUT YUP! ENJOY! O-O;;]

It's Christmas Eve on a cold, calming snowy night. Lights, trees, decors, and presents wrapped and sent. Beautiful colors of blue, red, yellow, green and any colors flash around houses and nearby. Lui takes his first sip of hot chocolate staring outside at the snow as it falls to the ground slowly. He elegantly put his mug down to the side table as he glanced at everyone.

"Hey Lui, come help us wrap presents," as Rin ran towards him.

"Ah, sure okay," he smiled softly getting up. He gently held his mug next to him and walked into the room with the others wrapping presents.

"Hey Lui! How's my little friend doing!?," Len shouted.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm awesome! "as he took a banana cake eating it. "This tastes awesome!"

Lui sat down next to Luka, Mieko, and Rin laying out wrapping paper. He took a sealed box and lied it flat onto the paper after cutting it out and folded it into the box taping it elegantly. After he finished he put them under the tree. The others decorated the house and trees as they wrapped presents.

"Uwah! You're so elegant Lui-chan! You're so lucky!" Miku exclaimed.

"Haha, thanks Miku-chan," he relied.

"Oi Lui, don't you ever think you might be a girl?" Mieko asked curiously as she drank her sake.

He looked around himself and shook his head. "I am not a girl Mieko-san," he answered.

Lui got up sweeping himself off and went upstairs with his hot chocolate. He opened the door to his room and went in closing the door behind him. Slowly Lui put his mug on the nightstand and lied in bed slightly curled put. There was a clink noise from his door and Lui sat up. Lui glanced at Len coming into the room smiling.

"Hey Lui," Len sitting at the edge of the bed. "So what's up?" as he smiled warmly at Lui.

"I-I umm..I'm fine," as he studded slightly.

Lui sat next to Len swaying his legs back and forth slowly. Len glanced at him and put his arm around him. He hummed lightly to Lui to give a light-comfy feel for the air. Lui slowly leaned into Len closing his eyes as he took his mug and drank the hot chocolate. Len ran his hand up Lui's side and saw Lui shiver slightly.

"Haha, cute," Len chuckled kissing his cheek.

Lui blushed bright red as he swallowed and put the mug back on the nightstand. Len put his hand on Lui's cheek and turned it kissing his lips gently. He was surprised Lui was kissing him back. Len slipped his tongue into Lui's mouth playing forcefully gripping Lui's ass squeezing it playfully. A moan was heard.

Len pulled away leaving a small trail of saliva from Lui's mouth smiling. Lui was panting heavily as he wiped his mouth looking away feeling embarrassed.

"So cute," Len said smirking as he pushed Lui onto the bed kissing him again deepening it.

"Mmph-nn," Lui squirmed slightly before Len's leg was between him. Lui felt a weird sensation as his shirt was lifted up.

Len played with Lui's nipples and grinded onto him harshly as of he was yearning for Lui. He removed Lui's clothes and his after grinding and rubbing onto him more. A groan came out as Len rubbed into Lui more and more.

"Ah~, you're skin is so silky white Lui. It feels great," Len said kissing him again.

"Mmnn...L-Len..." he whispered

"Y-yes?" as he blew into Lui's ear.

"A-ah!" Lui shuttered as he got more wet.

Len smirked and playfully bit Lui's nipple using thre of his fingers to rub over Lui's entrance. Lui moaned lightly holding onto the bed sheets. Three fingers went in Lui's entrance quickly as he moved deep In and out the making swishing noises. Lui was embarrassed of what he was making.

Lui came onto himself as he froze for a second then breathing again. Len smiled licking the cum off of Lui. He chuckled and took out his fingers shoving his hard on into the entrance. A slightly loud orgasm came out from Lui as Len quickly moving inside Lui as it tightened a bit. It felt as if he was melting Len thought. More and more he moved in and out, he hit his prostate many times feeling the pleasure maximize.

"Ah..haa~ ah...it's..so tight..," Len told him as he moves faster.

"Ah!..h-ha ah! Nnn..i-it's..s-so..big Len," he told him panting.

"I-I'm..al..most..there," Len said as he lifted Lui on his lap cowboy position.

He moved up into Lui making him cum again. Len groaned and kissed Lui again thrusting into him. Moments later, Len shot his overload into Lui's entrance laying on the bed still inside Lui.

"L-Len..c-can you..got out o-of me please?" he asked.

Len shook his head getting up a bit lifting Lui's leg over his shoulder thrusting into his again while rubbing Lui's hard on. Lui gasped as he felt Len hitting his prostate. After Len fucked him 5 times he got up and carried him with him and went into the bathe room turning on the warm water to bathe. Lui was slightly tired and held into him as Len sat down in the tub with Lui slowly thrusting into him cumming in him the 6th time. Len took something behind him and took his dick out shoving then vibrator into Lui's entrance turning it on high moving it in and out quickly so the loads wouldn't leak out.

"Ah-!Nnn ah! L-Len!" Lui shouted as he came again.

"Heh, we're finished now Lui~," as Len took out the vibrator letting the loads he shot into Lui slowly leak out. But it stopped as Lui wanted to stay in. Later they got out and went downstairs to the rest and watched the snow fall outside. For Lui, he stood there letting the cum flow out of him. Len and him were embarrassed yet happy on as it turned to Christmas.

**[HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE THINGY! .]**


End file.
